Black Hawk
by SirJohanGasmaskEsquireIII
Summary: What would the son of Black Canary and Green Arrow look like? How would he fight? What would he do? Would he use long range weapons like his dad? Or be a badass martial artist like his mom? I can tell you one thing: you best not fuck with him!
1. Chapter 1

**Black Hawk**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This AU will contain the following:**

 **Black Hawk(OC. Black Canary's son/protégé)**

 **Supergirl/Powergirl mix.**

 **Batgirl(Barbra Gordon)**

 **Batwoman(Kathrine Kane from Batman: Bad Blood. Will be one of the Team's handlers alongside Batman, Batwing, Black Canary and Red Tornado.)**

 **Batwing(Luke Fox from Batman: Bad Blood. Another of the Team's handlers.)**

 **Red Hood(might mess with the timelines, might just shove him in face first during the Invasion arc, after all we need someone to replace Arsenal because in this case Cadmus DID delete the source material. Also might be introduced the same way as he was in ArkhamKnight…without Knight Fall.)**

 **Jessica Cruz(one of the Green Lanterns from the rebirth story line though as an active sidekick to Hal Jordan with Simon Baz being an older, than Cruz, protégé to John Steward.)**

 **Simon Baz(GL from Rebirth, John Steward's trainee.)**

 **Huntress.(Helena Bertinelli. Occasionally show up. No Question will not show up at all because I still want the Light to not be discovered before the TV show.)**

 **Crosshair(OC, daughter and protégé of Huntress.)**

 **Sidekick dogs(I.e. Krypto and Ace.)**

 **Cyborg(from the JL: War story line not the JL: Doom story line.)**

 **Kid Flash will be a hero introduced later in the Invasion arc.**

 **Superman will not be a dickhead to Superboy, in fact Lois, who married Clark Kent, thereby Superman, will convince superman to adopt Superboy.**

 **More super-villains(OC and cannon. Same with a few anti-heroes that everyone loves but didn't show.)**

 **Joker will be more like that from Arkham City…only you know…not terminally ill.**

 **Our story is basically the same, with Supergirl taking KF's place, until you get to the part AFTER the fight with Mister Twister, that's when all the new kids show up.**

 **OC PROFILES:**

Trooper/Black Hawk AKA Rex Queen.

Age: 15

Height: 5' 10"

Facial description: blonde Military fade, grey eyes.

Outfit: Black BDU's, Black Combat boots, Black long sleeved shirt, black armored gloves, gunmetal grey knee, elbow, shin, forearm, bicep shoulder and thigh armor plates with a gunmetal grey heavy combat vest with external plating, Black full face featureless mask/hood and a black Hawk with wings folded going from top to bottom of the vest.

Civvies: Black leather Jacket, Black Driving gloves, white Muscle-tee, black combat boots and blue jeans with black shades.

Equipment: a single 1911 SOCOM, a highly modified SCAR-H, MP5(all firearms loaded with high density polyurethane foam rounds that have rapid acting numbing/tranquilizing agents in them), Breech loaded 40mm grenade pistol(varied lethal/non-lethal Ammunition), rebreather, med-kit and various throwing knives.

Abilities: Sonic Scream, Master Martial Artist, Master Marksman with anything but a bow, Computer Whiz, Tech Prodigy and well versed in theoretical physics.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Star City.**

I grunted as I strapped on my last plate of titanium-ceramic composite armor, and turned to holster my various non-lethal weapons and ammunition, but not before putting the one inch thick layered hardened steel/tungsten carbide Hawk shaped armor insert into the titanium coated Kevlar sheathe on my plate carrier…making the already heavy vest even more weighty…but I trained with twice the weight.

I finally turned to step into my replica 1969 Shelby GT Cobra, I had a real one…but I didn't want to put various weapon systems into that one.

"Black Hawk, tell me you're ready to go." Canary said over the comms. "I'm already at Mount Justice."

 **Mount Justice.**

I walked out of the Zeta Tube to see several familiar faces and two new faces.

Robin and Aqualad in their civvies standing next to their mentors. Though Robin had Batwing to his left.

Then there was, I was guessing a Martian, wearing an old fifties esque school girl getup standing next to Manhunter.

And a kid that looked like Superman, wearing a black tee-shirt with the Superman logo on it, black BDU pants and Black combat boots standing next to Superman and with Supergirl, wearing her usual outfit of, blue sleeveless, legless unitard with S-Shield, red fingerless gauntlets that reached her elbows with gold straps running laterally across the top every two inches and red knee-height boots with gold straps running laterally across the shins every two inches.

"Please tell me this isn't a play date." I grumbled to Canary as I walked up next to her.

"Not even close." She replied with a grin.

"This…might be interesting." I said before turning to Batman. "Alright Bats, why'd I have to miss out on the morning's mugger run?"

"Let's wait for everyone to show up first." Batman replied.

"This better be worth it." I grumbled.

"Recognized: Batwoman 1-7. Guest: Batgirl." Then in came the two female members of the Bat-family. I had only met Batwoman once when Penguin tried running a weapons smuggling ring in Star while Batman, Canary and Green Arrow were on an extended assignment with the rest of the League. Batgirl I had only seen on TV once or twice. They then went to stand next to Robin, Batman and Batwing with only basic greetings to everyone.

"Recognized: Green Lantern 0-5, Guest: Jessica Cruz." In walked Green Lantern and his 16 year old trainee from the Green Lantern Corps, Jessica Cruz, whose uniform was similar enough to Hal's though she had the Green Lantern Symbol over her left eye.

"Hey guys." Hal said taking a spot next to and talking with Aquaman.

"Recognized: Cyborg, Reserve." And in came the sixteen year old cyborg that was relatively new to the hero game, but in all honesty, he was probably one of the best computer techs and information analysts the League had on hand, even compared to me.

"Alright, that's everybody." Batman said before pulling up a holographic screen from the Cave's computer. "I have called you all here because it has come to the League's attention that a team of covert operatives is needed in order to combat the rising threats that have sprung up that the League isn't able to deal with, as such it has been decided that the young heroes that wish to join the League first prove themselves in this team. You will receive League missions, but they will be covert and under the radar. We know that many of you wish for a chance to prove yourself to the League…well, here's your chance. Batwoman, Batwing and Black Canary will train you in hand to hand combat, stealth tactics and small unit tactics while I will assign you missions. Any questions?"

I looked around. "None that I can come up with, for now, at least."

The rest had the same sentiment.

"Good, now then for introductions." Batman said. "Miss Martian, abilities include: flight, telekinesis, telapathy, flight, invisibility, enhanced strength and limited shape shifting. Superboy, Enhanced strength, durability and senses, as well as infrared vision. You all know Supergirl, Robin, Batgirl and Green Lantern. Cyborg, cybernetics include a sonic canon, missiles, flight pack, lasers and various scanning equipment alongside enhanced strength, computing power and durability. Black Hawk, highly skilled marksman and martial artist, expert in most sciences and technology. Aqualad has several magical abilities including electricity and water manipulation, expert swimmer and ability to loiter underwater indefinitely."

"Hi." Mis Martian said timidly.

Superboy nodded.

"Hello." Supergirl said.

Robin and Batgirl nodded.

Cruz waved in an even more timid manner than Miss Martian, not good from what I knew of lanterns.

"Yo." Cyborg announced.

"Mornin'." I grumbled out to the others.

"Greetings." Aqualad said curtly.

"Now then, for your first assignment, Santa Prisca, home to a dangerous neo-steroid called Venom, there are two facilities, both are showing activity from overhead thermal scans, the factory itself is at full production and the warehouse is patrolled regularly and heavily, this plan will require three drop points…"

 **Bioship.**

"Approaching drop point Alpha." Miss Martian announced.

With that Aqualad got up from his seat and a hole opened up in the floor that he stepped out of.

"Motion and Heat sensors are disabled." Aqualad reported after a few minutes.

After a few moments we reached our second destination. "Drop point Bravo." Miss Martian announced, causing Supergirl, Batgirl, Cyborg, Cruz and myself to stand, Supergirl activated her stealth tech by pressing the S-Shield on her chest turning her outfit black, dark grey and dark red, Cyborg did the same and Cruz shifted her uniform to have more black and stop glowing. I looked down the exit the Bioship had made…nothing but tropical canopy.

"Hold here." I ordered, grabbing a line from the roof, clipped it to my belt and turned to Miss Martian. "I'll need rapid drop to the canopy followed by a slow descent after that. One yank is hold, two is clear."

"Roger." Miss Martian replied.

I nodded, drew my 1911 and dropped head first into the canopy.

As I descended into the canopy I noticed nothing out of the ordinary, as I neared the ground I flipped to feet first and landed with a soft thud, as I was probably a wee bit too heavy for whatever the Bioship used as a wench. Walked around for a bit and after a quick inspection I yanked the rope twice.

Soon after I was joined by the others on Bravo Squad.

"I'll take point, Supergirl you take the center, Batgirl bring up the rear, everyone else fill in eyes out…this area is suppose to be heavily patrolled." I whispered, while technically no one had been elected leader of this squad, initiative never hurt. "Supergirl, scan with your X-ray toggle comms twice if you see anything close and in our path."

I got silent nods in reply.

"Move." I said.

We slowly crept through the jungle for several hundred meters, then Supergirl toggled comms twice.

"Two Patrols ahead, seventy-five yards out, they'll meet up before we get there. Each group dressed differently." She reported.

Then the two groups opened up on each other.

"Shit." Batgirl announced diving down. "Did they see us?"

"No, they're shooting each-other." Supergirl said.

"Batgirl, did Bane get his ass handed to him recently?" I asked.

"No, he's been here since he last escaped Arkham three months ago." Batgirl replied.

"Not a turf war." I observed. "Or a Power Struggle."

"Third party?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, those gunshots are coming from a myriad of different weapons…if I had to guess Santa Prisca is under attack or control by a highly coordinated group with access to military grade weapons and experimental gear." I said.

"What makes you say the last part?" Cruz asked as a grenade went off in the distance.

"Because that was a Mk. 3 multi-ordinance hand grenade…Queen Tech Exclusive in Beta testing as a proof of concept for the American, German, Russian and British Militaries. Sounded like the air-burst setting." I said before running through the brush to see the scene, twenty people, ten cultists of Kobra and ten goons…all shooting at each other. "Supergirl, Batgirl with me, Cyborg you and Lantern flank around."

"Roger that." Cyborg Whispered as him and Cruz stealthily moved through the brush until the IFFs in their comms designated their location as opposite to ours.

"Batgirl, Smoke, Flashbang, then focus on the Sicarios. Supergirl, hit Bane. Cyborg, focus on the Cultists. Lantern handle the Cultist with the Grenade Launcher. I'll take care of the fuck nut with the LMG. On my signal." I said pulling out my 40mm and loading a stun net into the chamber.

"What's the signal?" Lantern asked.

"Uh…you'll know it when you see it." Batgirl answered before I could.

"Let me know when you guys are ready." I said, taking aim at the guy blazing away with an NSV like he was fucking Rambo.

"Ready." Supergirl said as I heard the straining of her gloves as she glazed her grip.

"Ready." Batgirl answered with two handfuls of batarangs in her hands.

"Heh, Ready." Cyborg said.

A moment passed.

"C'mon Lantern, I ain't got all day now…" Cyborg said over comms.

"R-ready." Cruz finally said.

I waited for the reload, luckily none of these goons could aim or shoot worth a damn, the 12.7x108mm MG blazed away until the telltale click of a heavy weapon running dry sounded.

*THUNK* sounded as I fired the grenade launcher. The sound of the firearm firing in and of itself was distinct and heard over the din of battle, the agonized scream of the gunner was even more distinct as hundreds of thousands of volts courses through his body as he was tangled in a wire mesh net, his screaming died off as he was knocked unconscious.

The batarangs flew from Batgirl's hands and caused several blinding and deafening blasts amongst the battlefield as well as covering it in a thick blanket of smoke.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted as his sonic blaster went off knocking out whatever Cultists he hit, there was a faint green glow and a heavy thud as Cruz used her ring to take out her target. Supergirl shouted as she flew in and laid down a heavy barrage of blows on Bane. Batgirl was last into battle, moving through the smoke and stunned enemies as she methodically removes and disarmed each threat.

The smoke cleared. Bane was in a rear arm bar hold by Supergirl, Cyborg smashed the skulls of two Cultists together before dropping them, Batgirl threw the last Sicario face first into the nearest tree. I ignored all of this as I moved to examine the Grenade Launcher the cultist had. I picked it up and looked it over. "Hmph…Queen tech Experimental munitions delivery system, this thing is still in Alpha field testing, only a few dozen out in the labs, even less so in the world at large…"

"Unserialized, but the markings indicate that it's from the STAR City QI Lab…" Cyborg said scanning it.

"Yeah, every single one known to exist is serialized…must be made to order…"

"But who in QI would allow that?" Cyborg asked.

"I have some theories." I said attaching the weapon to my back. "Let's move, Target is only a few clicks this way."

"Team Alpha, approaching target location, what's your status?" I commed.

"We've got Cult of Kobra goons slugging it out with a bunch of Sicarios, how about you?" Robin replied.

"Same, only we've got a Cultist waving around highly experimental QI Tech Grenade Launchers, Mucho Primo fire power here." I sent back.

"Geez…and I thought the Wayne Tech HUD shades these guys had was weird…" Robin said.

"Where the fuck are these guys getting this kinda tech?" I asked aloud. "Whatever, proceed to objective."

"Already on it." Robin replied in a clipped tone.

Together, me and Team Bravo moves towards our objective.

"Robin, we've reached Objective Bravo, what's your status?" I commed.

Static.

"You guys got comms?" I asked the rest of Team Bravo.

They all checked their respective comm pieces.

"Hmmm…I'm getting some heavy duty jamming comin' in, source ain't near enough to be an issue to clear it up, best guess is that the source is comin' from Objective Alpha." Cyborg said.

"So we've got comms but Team Alpha doesn't?" I asked.

"'Bout sums it up, yeah." Cyborg replied.

"Let's scan this shit heap and head over to Alpha's location then." I said, pulling out a pair of long range multi-spectrum recon binoculars. "Looks like this is a store house for a cartel smuggling operation, probably paying Bane for the use of his own private Island…"

"Yeah, looks like mainly Coke and Guns…" Batgirl said looking through her own binos.

"Cyborg, think you could leave a tip with the authorities?" I asked.

"Interpol, US Coast Guard and the Pentagon just received some VERY detailed anonymous Recon snaps. And the Hall of Justice just got a full update." Cyborg replied.

"Alright, that's our job, let's go see if Boy Blunder co. Have gotten their asses handed to 'em yet." Super Girl said.

"Your Cousin's there too." Batgirl pointed out as we started the trek through the Jungle towards objective Alpha.

I could hear the eye roll from the front of the column. "Don't tell Superman that, he might have a panic attack."

The rest of the trek was spent in silence. "Objective Alpha ahead." I said.

"Was it the gunfire that gave it away?" Supergirl asked.

"Maybe." I replied looking through my binos. What I saw was fairly normal, Cultists, giant bug dude, Sportsmaster...then my blood went cold.

"What?" Supergirl asked noticing the strain on my gloves as I gripped tighter and tighter.

"Duke Mord..." I growled out.

"Who?" Supergirl.

"Where?" Cyborg.

"How?!" Batgirl.

"Don't fuckin' know, but we need to intervene before he kills someone." I said, drawing my SCAR. "Batgirl, Cyborg go take care of Kobra and his goons, Lantern, Sportsmaster, Supergirl-"

"Bug dude, got it!" Supergirl interrupted as she flew off, followed by the others.

I slowly stalked over to where Duke Mord was, remembering how we had first met:

 _3 years ago, Star City Warehouse District:_

 _I had been tracking down the proponent of several heists and thefts around Star City, apparently he was Duke Mord. Birth Name: John Jameson. From New Zealand. Dude had a domestic wrap sheet a mile long, and was wanted by Interpol for various crimes, heists all over Europe and Australia, not to mention the list of Human Rights violations that was ten miles long from his time in Africa, where he got the title Duke Mord, which roughly translated to Duke of Murder, in German. I had finally found him though, he was in this shitty little warehouse._

 _I busted through the skylight above him, he dodged before I could land on him, dude looked like Crocadile Dundee with an FN FAL on his back and a pistol on his belt._

 _"So, it's true, you freaks really do run around in masks an' shit." Mord said as he stood up from his roll a rather large looking bush knife in hand._

 _As opposed to replying I drew my 1911 and popped a round off into his shoulder, causing his arm to go limp and his knife to drop._

 _"Now that's a right dirty trick there Mate." He said grabbing his handgun, an FN Five-SeveN, and in a flash popped a round into my chest plate, with minimal effect. "Well, shit."_

 _An hour later and he was hog-tied on a truck headed to Star City PD._

"Duke Mord! Last I heard you were headed to the deepest hole New Zealand had access to." I said.

"Well, if it ain't my lucky day!" He shouted as he turned towards me with what looked to be a KS-23 shotgun, I took a moment to assess his weapon and the ammunition, it was a standard 23mm bore diameter pump-action Russian shotgun, though it had a hefty muzzle break and a synthetic stock that was about 25% rubber recoil pad. And when I got a look at the ammunition strapped to his chest rig I understood why, as opposed to the standard Russian Buckshot Bean Bag or CS Gas rounds commonly loaded into these weapons when they were occupying the armories of a Gulag or Prison, these rounds had a metal shell and a small 23mm solid spitzer bullet projectile, that probably had some sort of AP or HE component to them. "No one send me, John Jameson, Johnny Shillelagh, The Duke of Murder to Prison!" He fired. And while the projectile was relatively slow, 'bout as fast as a musket ball, it was still accurate, I dove to the side just as he pulled the trigger. The round only skipped off my shoulder pad, but still sent me into a spin, but judging by the fact that I still had an arm? It wasn't explosive. "Tungsten cored 23mm bullet! Ain't got near as much kick as a true Russian 23mm Autocannon, but it'll tear through your armor like butter!"

I ran towards cover, firing three round bursts from my SCAR-H, I dove behind a tree just as another 23mm shell flew over my head. I peeked over the log and saw that the tranquilizers in my rounds did diddly dick to him.

"You can't hide forever runt!" He shouted as he pumped off another round, then another as he approached, the firing stopped as he stopped to reload.

"You aren't the only one that got an upgrade in arsenal!" I shouted, grabbing the 40mm pistol off my back, ejecting the electro net round and loading in a polyurethane foam round canister shell, I popped out of cover and took aim.

*BANG* *THUMP*

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Hawk**

 **Chapter 2**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There will be a few additional heroes that will show up in the Invasion arc, both Leaguers and sidekicks.**

 **To Guest from Nov. 7 2018: Ehhhh…it was a while ago that I started writing the story, completely forgot what I based him on…it was either Red Hood or Domino from Marvel…though there's also a wide array of features that I tacked on, the mask is based off of Deadpool's but without features, imagine how an all black Deadpool mask would look and you would be spot on, the guns, well, I got that idea from the Halo: Contact Harvest book, the ammunition at least. And Black Canary is one of my favorite characters.**

 **To Jason5667: thanks, I know how you feel. And there will be episodes where I will go into his "mugger runs" as well as his origins and stuff.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **July 24, 2010, Star City.**

Ow. I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in the…well we never really named it, Dad wanted to call it the Quiver, Mom wanted The Canary Den…so, there is no official name for it.

I looked around, hooked up to an EKG machine and was in the medical section of the hideout.

As I sat up a rather familiar voice butted into the relative peace and quiet. "Fuckin' hell man, you're lucky you still have an arm."

I looked to my immediate right, where none other than Cassandra Berteneli sat, in costume, a red sleeveless body suit with red with black trim elbow length fingerless gloves, red with black trim knee height boots and a red with black trim face mask that covered her nose, mouth chin and neck, well it was pulled down at the moment, she had her red framed aviator goggles on her forehead. She looked like a carbon copy of her mom, though her costume was a bit less revealing, with her legs crossed, her red and black canister fed repeating crossbow was leaned up against the back of her chair.

"How bad was it, and how long was I out?" I asked.

"Bruised robs and sternum, Dislocated shoulder, minor concussion and your right shoulder pad looks like a beer can got shot by a Shotgun slug." Cass listed off. "His explosive round bounced off that fuckin' Hawk Logo in your chest rig, then it tore your shoulder pad off, then it exploded about five feet from your head, knocking you out."

"That's the best possible thing that could have happened." I said rolling my right shoulder. "I'm assuming most of my injuries are relatively minor?"

"Yes, but you aren't suiting up for AT LEAST a week, if not more." I heard Mom say as she approached.

"Fine." I said throwing the sheet off and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What about Mord?"

Cass tossed an object into my lap. "You really need to figure that one out, as opposed to turning into a giant wave of that nasty red foam shit, it was a solid projectile. Mord got away with Sportsmaster."

"You do realize that he's probably gonna try to blow my head off with some odd obscure gun again, correct?" I said.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you got yourself an arch enemy!" Cass said.

I grunted and stood up and headed over to my own little corner of the hideout. It contained a Lab, Workshop and an armory. "You need a weapon's tune up or anything?" I asked Cass as she followed me.

"Nope, you said you had something for me?" Cass asked.

"Right." I replied, I moved over to a work bench and grabbed a set of goggles off of the bench. "Try these on." I said handing them to her, they looked just like her normal goggles but had red tinted lenses.

"Whoa!" She said putting them on.

"Like what you see? Integrated HUD, light enhancement, IR and various multi-spec scanners, not to mention the ballistic CPU that can help you calculate your shots." I said.

"Not bad egg head." She said punching me in the shoulder, not before she got a notification from her communicator. "Shit, gotta go! Patrol tonight."

I sighed, shook my head and turned to the armory where my armor lay, everything was relatively unscathed save for the missing shoulder pad, I was planning on replacing it with something a bit bigger anyway. I pulled out the plans for the upgraded shoulder pad, it had about twice the surface area as the last one and was a bit thicker, I sent it to the fabricators, then I turned to my lab area and started working on a pair of projects, hopefully I could get them finished within the next month, or at least one of them…Lord knows I'll need it.

 **August 3, 2010, The Cave.**

I sat watching everyone get their asses handed to them by Batwoman on the training arena, well, mostly, Cyborg was in the Middle East for some reason, Cruz was off with Jordan, Supergirl and Superboy were in Metropolis, and Robin and Batgirl stood back, they knew all of this. Unfortunately my mask was down so everyone could see my face.

"Black Hawk, you look amused, you think you could do better?" Batwoman asked.

"Ma'am, I know I could." I said.

"Then prove it." Batwoman said.

I grinned, stood, removed the armor on my arms and chest leaving only the long sleeved undershirt and strode into the Ring.

"Whenever you're ready." Batwoman said as we both took our stances.

We started circling each other.

One step. Nothing.

Two. She lifted one leg, obvious feign, no reaction.

Three. She caught on, subtle twitch, almost fell for that feign.

Four. I rushed her, swung my left fist at her head, stopped before I hit her blocking arm, then withdrew and used my right leg to deliver a punishing blow to her forward right calf knocking her off balance, I planted my right foot next to her forward right leg and threw a spinning back-kick at her chest, she rolled under it, though I still hit her left knee. Then I moved in, hunched low, hands up, classic old times boxer defensive stance, and arrived inside her guard as she stood up from her roll, jab, cross, both striking her jaw and then temple, I couched low, left, right, left, right, left, right, she doubled over, double hammer blow going up to the forehead, recoiled upwards, grabbed her head, knee to the temple, recoiled again, boot to the chest sending her stumbling back, rush forward, grab her arm, judo flip, double arm bar on the ground, pinned.

*BATWOMAN: FAIL*

"…holy shit…" Batwing said.

"Ow." Batwoman grunted out as a result of the hold.

"Weren't you suppose to be teaching ME hand-to-hand combat?" I asked sarcastically as I released the hold.

"Now now Black Hawk, not everyone is as good as I am." I heard Mom say as she entered, a tear in her denim jacket and a bandage underneath. Beside her was Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she rushed her uncle, I tuned it out as a subtlety gestured to my mother's wound. She answered with a look that clearly said: _calm down, I'm fine._

However, before she could begin her lesson, a communication interrupted her.

"Batman to Cave, earlier today Green Arrow and Black Canary were attacked by a new threat." Batman said. I sent a glare at Mom that said: _you should have called._

 _Later._ She glared back.

Then the video switched to show an android of some sort fighting the League. "The League was called in, but that just made it worse as it mimicked the powers of each member called in."

"Hold." I interjected. The video paused on a clear image of the android. "Is it just me or is a dead man fucking with us from beyond the grave?"

"What?" Supergirl asked aloud.

"Yes, the technology does resemble that of Professor Ivo." Manhunter said.

"Great!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air. "That tweak motherfucker is back."

"The remains are being sent to two separate labs, with four decoy trucks, you will be going undercover to discretely follow the real trucks." Batman said.

"So now we take out your trash?" Supergirl asked.

"You has something better to do?" Batman replied.

As we went to change gear, Mom stopped me.

When the others were out of earshot she spoke. "Rex…you need to stop worrying about us, we know what we're doing."

"You guys are family, you, Dad, Hell the entire LEAGUE plus The Team…I'll NEVER give up on any of you, I'll never stop worrying." I said.

"And what would you have done? He took every explosive Arrow your Dad threw at him and he would have replicated your MUCH more potent scream…" Mom pointed out.

"Alright, you're right…since we're probably facing Ivo and an army of Androids, I can carry live ammo, right?" I asked.

"…fine, just don't kill Ivo." Mom said.

"WOOT!" I exclaimed as I went to my room in the Cave, which had been converted into an armory…it wasn't as heavily stocked as the one back home, but it had a nice selection. First I grabbed my SCAR, I added a saiga master key, a bayonet, a holographic sight and a tri-dot laser pointer. Then I grabbed not my 1911 but it's younger and beefier cousin, an LAR Grizzly. After that I grabbed a rather obnoxious weapon, an AA-12 with Drum Mags. And the piece de resistance: a Magnum Research BFR, that's right, a revolver chambered in .45-70, and that wasn't eve the half of it, the rounds were loaded hotter than Xtreme Penetrator ammunition, and the projectiles themselves looked similar…save for the titanium dart sticking out of the front end…yeah, the ammunition was specifically designed to take down hard targets like hyper advanced androids and rampaging vehicle engines. Of course I also had my ever trusty cut down M79 Grenade Launcher.

"Hey Black Hawk! You…ready…the fuck?" Robin said as he turned the corner to look in my door.

"Yes." I replied pulling my hood up over my head, causing it to tighten over my face.

"Dude…why do you have this?" Robin asked, helmet tucked under his arm.

"You ask why." I said grabbing a belt of Rocket Propelled Hollow Charge 40mm grenades, breaking the M79's action, and slapping in the ammunition of choice.. "I ask why not, come on, time to check out our ride."

 **Litchfield County.**

I sat on the mandatory bike, arms crossed, more than a tiny bit pissed that I had to drive this crotch rocket instead of my Custom Chopper or my Mustang Replica…who cares about subtlety when you have enough firepower to effectively take on a war torn 3rd world country? And their definition of "Battle Mode" was paultry…I HAD SEEN WHAT THE BAT MOBILE WAS CAPABLE OF DAMNIT! This was a slap in the face of all that was explosive and/or heavily armored.

"Let's roll out!" Robin exclaimed mounting his own bike, with us was Superboy. Aqualad has Miss Martian and Supergirl.

I followed behind, bored out of my mind…I knew we were gonna be ambushed, it was only a matter of time, but did Ivo HAVE to take so long?

My musing was cut short when I saw a Corn field up ahead. "Eyes out, potential ambush sight up ahead."

"Agreed." Robin said.

Sure enough.

"Aqualad we just got ambushed, how're you on your end?" I commed, drawing my SCAR and setting the bike's auto-gyros.

"Same here!" Aqualad replied.

I grunted and started firing. Each three shot burst took down a monkey, and that kept them at bay, but there were still plenty more to take their place, until I had to reload. "RELOADING!"

Two flew at me, each one got a sonic scream to the face, sending them flying back to fall to the pavement in pieces.

I slapped the bolt release after inserting the fresh mag, switched to semi-auto fire, and let rip, each shot took down one of the android Monkey things. But there were DOZENS, apparently, Ivo was prepared.

"Robin! Superboy! Report situation!" I shouted switching to the master key, bracing the rifle stock against my chest, holding the shotgun by the grip and started firing as I swapped magazines.

I heard Superboy scream in rage. Robin was preoccupied. As I finally switched mags, the monkeys took off, looked behind me, Super boy was jumping after a group of monkeys carrying the package. The other monkeys moved further out and started flying after the group with the crate. I spun around on my bike and tapped a few buttons on my wrist computer, I lined up the resulting red dot and: *FTZZZZZZT* a small high velocity dart latched onto one of the monkeys as it flew away.

"Robin! Situation?" I asked as I stopped my bike.

"I'm good." He said.

"Get your bike, sending you tracer frequency." I said. "I'm moving on ahead, maintain contact."

"Roger that. Aqualad-"

"I heard, Supergirl is already en route to meet up with Robin." Aqualad said.

"Understood." I said speeding on ahead.

I opened a private com channel. "Yo, Crosshair, you still in Gotham?" I asked as I followed the train with the Tracer on it.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"You busy?"

"Not currently, me and Mom are waiting on some contacts." Crosshair replied.

"Good, Ivo's back, and he's got a big fuck off android with the League's Powers." I said.

"Well, where they headed?" Crosshair asked.

"Gotham Academy." I answered as I pulled up outside of the Academy.

"Roger, I've got some backup, hopefully that'll help." Crosshair said.

"Understood." I said. I got off and went over my gear. I replaced the 30 round extended box mag in my SCAR-H with a 75 Round Beta-drum. I made sure the BFR was loaded. Handgun was loaded. I loaded the M79 with HEAT-R. I loaded a Frag-12 50 round drum into the Master-key mod. Then I made sure the dart launcher in my left gauntlet had sleep darts, and checked over the gear in my right gauntlet.

I kicked open the gym doors, spotted the Android, switched to full auto. "ANDROID IS BACK ONLINE! I REPEAT ANDROID IS ONLINE!" I opened up, the specialized M959 LAPS rounds were suppose to be able to get through most conventional body armor…and the steel darts were bouncing off the android like rain. After that drum was depleted, I switched to the master key, the explosive grenades flew through the android…Manhunter, of course.

"Access, Captain Atom." It lifted its hand as it flowed with energy.

I lifted my right arm as if it had a shield on it, and the beam was deflected. I stared in awe, amazed that the electro-magnetic repulsor shield emitter worked. "HA! EAT IT MOTHER FUCKER!" I announced as I drew my revolver.

"Impossible!" I heard Ivo exclaim as a pair of projectiles came through the gym windows to slam into Ivo's back, knocking him unconscious with a few thousand volts of electricity.

"That shut him up." I observed as Robin and Supergirl both entered through the doors I had entered through.

"What's-"

"Access, Superman." *BZZZT*

I deflected the eye beams with my EMRS gauntlet.

"They weren't kidding, dude's got most of the good stuff from the League." I said, I leveled my revolver, grasped the grip with both hands and fired a single shot. The round, again huge amount of energy behind it, caused the android to visibly flinch with a nice dent in the left shoulder with a small hole about a fifth of an inch in diameter, thankfully, it didn't recognize the threat of smaller non-explosive projectiles.

"Well, that works." Supergirl said.

"Yeah, now let's hit it." I said, I fired another shot before deflecting another random beam.

And it went like that for a solid five minutes. Nothing we threw at it could really do any significant damage, Robin's explosive discs did nothing, Supergirl and Superboy couldn't punch it hard enough, and while the BFR did a tremendous amount of damage, it was still standing.

"Access, Black Canary." It said.

I grinned. It let loose it's own sonic screech, and I let loose mine, sounding more like an extended Hawk's call. It overwhelmed the one it was projecting, hit it and sent it into the wall behind it.

I didn't even have to say anything as two more projectiles, an arrow and a crossbow bolt flew in and struck its chest, detonating, destroying the torso. I coughed as I let off the scream and started to roll my left shoulder and flex the corresponding hand.

"Black Hawk, you okay?" Supergirl asked.

"Next time, you get to shoot it." I said planting the BFR in her hands.

"It can't be that bad…" Supergirl said.

"There are two guns I know of in this world that I am afraid of. One, is currently sitting in Kent Nelson's vault after it was possessed by a fucking demon. The other is currently in you hands." I said.

"What about guns pointed at you?" Superboy asked.

"9 Times out of 10 the person pointing the gun is incompetent. Plus I have this." I said, knocking on one of the heaviest pieces of body armor in the continental U.S.

"He's not wrong." Robin said as he picked up a green arrow. "What's this?"

"Lemme see." I said.

I accepted the arrow and looked it over, it was familiar…VERY familiar. "This ain't Green Arrow's Arrow, nor is it Speedy's. Their arrows are VERY rarely this sharp, and NEVER serrated."

"You ever seen anything like it before?" Supergirl asked.

"This specific design? Or the design in general?" I asked.

"This one specifically." Supergirl clarified.

"No, not recently." Yes, but the last part wasn't a lie…I haven't seen Huntress, Helena Bertinelli Huntress, in a while, but these arrow heads were usually used on the crossbow bolts she used, same with Crosshair, not arrows…new player.

 **The Cave**

I stood to the side of the group as the de-briefing went on, we had managed to capture Ivo, the bits of Amazo that were left were secured, and being studied.

I stayed behind after the briefing. "We found this-" I tossed Dad the arrow. "-at the scene of the battle."

"Is this…?"

"Yes, those appear to be Huntress's Broad Heads, well more likely Crosshair's…and that ain't a crossbow bolt…" I said.

"Any idea who did it?" Green Arrow asked.

"None, I was kinda hoping one of you two would know." I said.

"We'll look into it." Batman said.

"That's all I ask…I'd ask myself…buuut…"

"You aren't Batman." Dad finished.

"Yup."


End file.
